The Bloody Roses are Calling
by dreamer.in.ink16
Summary: Yuki/Kaname/Zero triangle songfic- it's based on the anime episode Vampire Knight Guilty 4, not everything is Shojo Beat/Viz consistent. Enjoy!


_Can I ask you a question please? Promise you won't laugh at me _

Yuki gingerly waited by the stone fountain as the velvet moon glowed through the dark settling emerald trees swaying with small trepidation. The Moon Dorm seemed more auspicious than usual as she shivered watching the blood red curtains guarding Kaname Kuran's study. If only she hadn't brushed off Zero's embrace so quickly but she needed the truth, as she quickly thought back to the fire at the archives earlier. As soon as she had touched the documents they burst into flame as if by magic.

What really happened all those years ago?

She remembered the white, cold snow the color of Kaname's uniform and the blood spatters in the snow like small rose petals. She remembered the glittering fangs as she slunk her small body, a small purple coated ball in the snow. The scary vampire's bloodlust eyes were cornering her and the gentle, angelic Kaname, his brown hair askew with blood covering his mouth, her savior.

But how much did he really know?

Even Zero had been suspicious as Yuki's demeanor faded.

The clock's hands chimed as her heart thumped in turn.

Fifteen minutes late... would Kaname come? Would she get the truth?

_Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed_

Kaname's steps grew closer, his pale skin complimenting the moonlight. He looked as beautiful as that night long ago, even the fountain water seemed to stop in time just for him.

Yuki, his smile a faint line etching his face, echoed.

His darling Yuki looked so expectant waiting for him.

"Tell me what happened all those years ago" she coaxed him, her wood brown eyes leaping with yearning. "I can't live like this! Every time I try to look for answers it all fades away! Did you erase my memories?" Her voice was beginning to strain as tears like small diamonds filled her cheeks.

"Foolish child, we could have just stayed like this in this fake peace for much longer. Just a quiet sleep" sadness tinged his calm voice.

_As twisted as it seems I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

"You are the only one I let my guard down for, the one I feel safe around" Kaname continued. The moon glowed ominously. Yuki began to fill her heart tear in two- she always had yearned for Kaname but not like this. Zero's husky voice was also filling her head with doubt.

Yuki began to plead once again "You were really the one who erased my memories weren't you? You were the one who interfered with my past as if I was some pesky child that needed protection? Do you take glee out of this?"

Her words stilted as a pale hand landed across her face, creating a small red tinged mark. Yuki bristled as Kaname's eyes darkened to the hardest black ice she could feel piercing her skin.

"I love you" he whistened but not like this "Yuki you are dear to me, time is running out. You will find out soon enough. "

_So let in the morning light, let the darkness fade away _

The pale light engulfed Yuki's face. She sputtered as she heard the words she longed to hear but it felt so hollow, so fake. She gripped Artemis quickly noticing the dark red light piercing Kaname's eyes, the color of bloodlust. "I am an animal Yuki but time must go on as the stage is set." As she leaned closer to Artemis her head flashed in waves- was this Kaname's true power? To be able to control another creature like a cat toys with a mouse in a trap so easily? She felt a ghostly white hand reaching for her as she ducked.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

(Flashback)

The small red rose lay shut in complete silence in its slender jeweled case from Kaname. He was smiling as he presented it with great joy. "It blooms once every ten years" he told her, "makes it very special". Special, Yuki thought, that is from when that scary vampire came after me and Kaname rescued me, a bright angel, and my bright angel. Flashes of blood lined the snow in her memory, the swirling blizzard, the nausea, the pursuing of fangs, and Kaname's ethereal face streaked with blood drops.

"Meet me here tonight Yuki, I will tell you everything" he beamed. "Don't be late."

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How much longer must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

Kaname's smile disappeared. "One day you will be mine Yuki" he hissed. "You really do touch my heart". Kaname's cold, steely determination shocked Yuki's daunting senses as her mahogany eyes widened. "That hunter must be nearby" he stated, "All the thoughts in your head indicate Zero's scent".

Yuki widened in horror. "What are you doing to Zero? Are you going to torture him? ""Yuki, Zero will not be harmed or fall to level E. He has drunk my blood to survive after Shizuka Hio's demise." I was going to subject him to drinking her blood; Yuki noted grimly, Kaname saved his life! Am I really that useless? Her eyes filled with beads of tears.

_I reach to sky as the moon looks on_

_How one last year has come and gone_

_Time to let your love rain down on me_

The moon glowed ominously as Yuki sank into despair. "Thank you" she whispered as Artemis fell from her hand only to catch by Kaname's gentle arm.

A shadow lined the horizon; the sun was bleeding through the rustling trees as Ichijo's blond hair and gleaming blue eyes lined the pathway. Another reminder of how far the human world was from the vampires.

"Kaname-sama, there is business to be attended to- Especially, after the spectacle with the Hunter's Association archives. The rumor in the village is that rebellion is on the horizon."

Yuki could only glance in sheer terror as the sun tore through the trees. Leaving the Artemis Rod in her rush, looking steadily back to the Moon Dorm.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cuz I feel alive, baby when you are near_

_Cuz I feel alive, baby when you are near_

_Cuz I feel alive, baby when you are near_

Zero's silver hair lingered across the field as Yuki scrambled to the stony cobbled courtyard. "How did you talk go with Kaname Kuran? Did he tell you what you wanted to hear?" His violet eyes eyed her suspiciously with a tinge of worry. Yuki could not answer, her throat was burning, her head was spinning, and oh how she wanted it all to go away. Zero's smirk disappeared as Yuki stood still like a statue.

"He told me he loved me", she finally whispered as her head slung down as the tears hidden under her thick brown hair hid her pain. "So what's the problem?" Zero barked steely. Her hands clasped Zero. "Oh Zero how could he do this to you? Was he always this cruel?" Zero fingered her small, white chin and his violet eyes looked gently into hers. "What Kaname Kuran does to me is not your concern. Are you alright? You've been acting this way since we went to archives." Yuki, filled with tears, noticed the drops as they slid down Zero's dark black lapel.

_I feel alive baby when you are near_

_I feel alive baby when you are near_

_I feel alive baby when you are near_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_I feel alive baby when you are near_

_I feel alive baby when you are near_

_I feel alive baby when you are near_

As she stood there, dawn glistened on the horizon lighting all of Cross Academy. The Moon Dorm lay in splendor perfectly still and the Sun Dorm glistened with hustle and bustle as students in black uniforms scattered by.

Yuki couldn't help but feel like Kaname was watching her through those blood red curtains. Would she become a vampire like Kaname wanted or stay with Zero?

The small rose dripped beads of water as the petals unfurled violently against the case in Yuki's dorm.

The huge grandfather clock called the beginning of a new day, night was gone.

_Can you turn my black roses red_?


End file.
